battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BFB 12/@comment-35136431-20180529190602
My two favorites from each team: ABNTT - Golf Ball and Blocky. Golf Ball:' '''She's overall my favorite character. Not only that she's a good leader, but she also trusts and believes in her own teammates and always has some good ideas whenever it's challenge time most of the times. She's an adorable little ball and I love her. I'll be disappointed and sad if she leaves, I'm pretty sure ABNTT wouldn't function that well if such a good character would leave. #TEAMGB Blocky:' Despite not having much lines, I still find him a really funny person and I like how he always tries to protect Grassy. This also shows that he has a gold heart. Despite him being somewhat cruel, let's just say, he's really caring as well. I also loved his Blocky Funny Doing Internation ads. '''Death Pact - Liy and Pillow Liy: I thought she was an interesting character. I thought the adventures she has done were really interesting, plus she was the one, who prevented the most deaths! I'm so proud of her. The things she wonders about bother me as well. I hope she finds out what's behind that door! I'm sad she got eliminated so soon, I would've really liked to see more adventures outside of EXIT. Pillow: Sweet, calm person, who has funny moments as well. Despite her being sorta strange in BFB 9, I still love her. Probably the only reason why she acted to Tree like that, because Tree has probably also insulted people before. I honestly thought that despite the theories not coming true, I still liked them because I may also have nonsensical theories sometimes lol. She also sacrified herself for her own team in BFB 4. This can show that Pillow is actually a really caring character. iance - Fanny and Flower Fanny: At first, she was neutral because I didn't really understand how she always says "I hate you." But now, I see that she's a really honest character, I see she always tells everyone her thoughts by looking into their eyes, instead of behind their back. She also stood up for Flower when Snowball was complaining. I'm glad she didn't get eliminated, now she's an amazing person! Hope she gets recovered. Flower - I love her, and BFB 11 just made me love her more. This episode showed that she's a really competitive, strong leader, who has nicer moments as well. Looks like her somewhat cruel personality is still not gone yet. I think she has lots of potential. Rooting for her to get far! Bleh - Lollipop and Dora Used to be Lollipop and Taco, but this has changed. Lollipop: Oh wow, I like a really disliked character in this fandom. To tell you the truth, I actually like the nicknames she gives to the contestants. I like how she doesn't care about the Taco hate anymore. She even acted like she wouldn't know that Book was actually talking about Taco. Hopefully she will be on Taco's side, and somewhat tries to encourage her teammates to be nicer to Taco. I'm also into conflicts and dramas, those make the show somewhat more interesting. Dora: Many people say she's not an object and she's useless. She can't help with not being an object! Look at how useful she is in challenges. The pose she did in BFB 11 and how she pressed the button was just INCREDIBLE! She's way better than David in my opinion. I think she's one of the most useful teammates from this team. The Losers - Pin and Clock Pin: I've always liked Pin and this hasn't changed. I thought she was a great leader in BFDIA and I think she can be this time as well! I see that her and Coiny try their best to make their team function even without Loser. I also like the cake she made and how she inspirated her team in BFB 8. That's what I call a good leader! Clock: A serious, confident, but caring man. He always says what he thinks is right. He's also really brave how he tried to find out where that noise came from in BFB 6. He also helped Four to get the eliminated contestants back. Hope he won't be dead forever, he has lots of potential still. Free Food - Fries and Eraser Fries: Grumpy, but also honest. Just like Fanny, he can also easily criticises people but also tells them what he thinks is right. I see he also leads his team really well. He's maybe angry, but funny as well. I see him as a really strong leader. Eraser: Despite not having that many lines, Eraser's really cool and I really liked him in BFDI. I also relate to him a lot, since me myself is also a chill, somewhat cool character. BEEP - Woody and Cloudy Woody: I didn't like BFDI Woody that much, but here he's amazing! I see he's getting braver and braver. Despite not speaking properly, I see him as a really useful and strong teammate. He's getting more and more confident and I really like it! I miss his friendship with Leafy tho. Cloudy: Pretty unique accent. He's really inspirational as he tried to root Woody in BFB 9. He's overall a pretty cool character and I like his friendship with Balloony. (Balloony is close third) Team Ice Cube! - Donut and Spongy Donut: Such an improved character. I really, really love him as a contestant. He's a totally different person, isn't he? The opposite of his past side. In BFDIA, he was grumpy and sorta whiny, and was quite rude to his teammates, while in this season, he actually cares about his teammates! Here comes an unpopular opinion: I think he was a cool host. Spongy: Despite not appearing and having less of screentime, I still think he would have lots of potential. I also feel pity how he was treated in past seasons. He's a really cute and strong character! Hope he does something in the future soon.